1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates generally to the field of plumbing and, more specifically, to a system for shutting off a supply of water upon detection of a pipe-freezing condition.
Freezing water in household plumbing results in millions of dollars worth of property damage every year. When water in a pipe freezes, it expands and, since the internal volume of the pipe is fixed, the pipe will rupture. After the pipe ruptures, water does not usually escape from the pipe until after thawing. However, once thawing occurs, the potential for property damage is great since a ruptured pipe is capable of releasing water at a high rate.
Usually the homeowner is not immediately aware of the ruptured pipe, for reasons such as the home may be used as a vacation home and not occupied frequently. Also, since the release of water does not usually occur until after thawing, a pipe may freeze overnight and then thaw during the day when the occupant is away from home for work or other reasons. Thus, most property damage occurs when the house is unoccupied.
Even if the house is occupied at the time the pipe thaws and water is released from the point of rupture, not all homeowners have convenient access to their water supply for the purpose of shutting off the same. Since pipe ruptures frequently occur within walls of the house, even a few minutes of water flow from the rupture can result in substantial property damage to wall board, electrical wiring, carpets, furniture, etc. A need exists for a simple, reliable system for shutting off the supply of water in the event of a freeze condition.